


Wherever you will go

by Thescientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark Mycroft, Dark Sherlock, Drug Use, Flashbacks, Holmes Brothers, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Slash, Teen Angst, Teenlock
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thescientist/pseuds/Thescientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!lock Au dove John e Sherlock e gli altri sono al college nel bel mezzo della loro adolescenza e della loro crescita fino alla maturità. Avviso che il rating nel corso della storia potrebbe cambiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi riuscirà a leggerla, mi ritroverà alla fine. Buona lettura :)

Il suono della campanella è assordante. Lo scarpiccio sull'asfalto aumenta sempre di più con il passare dei minuti. Ti guardi intorno, in soggezione davanti a quei studenti chiassosi che corrono e ti travolgono, paurosi di arrivare al loro primo giorno del college in ritardo. Anche tu lo sei, ma non ne sei preoccupato. L'unica cosa che ti spaventa ora è il dover entrare lì dentro, in quel edificio dai mattoni rossi, e di conoscere i tuoi nuovi compagni di classe. Non che tu non sia amichevole o simpatico, ma non sei mai stato abbastanza bravo da farti nuove amicizie fin da subito e l'unica persona che conosci è Gregory Lestrade.

 

Greg è tuo amico da sempre, l'unico che hai continuato a vedere in tutti questi anni e che non ti ha mai lasciato da solo. A ben pensarci, è l'unico amico che hai, senza di lui saresti solo. Non hai nessun altro, non volendo contare tua sorella più grande di te, occupata con l'hobby a tempo pieno dell'alcol e del sesso (non ti importa che quest'ultimo lo faccia con altre ragazze, e cioè che Harriet sia lesbica, non hai mai dato peso ai pregiudizi sessuali) e tua madre che riesce appena ad alzarsi e andare al lavoro per mantenervi. Tuo padre ormai non è più niente per te da anni, più precisamente da quando, con una valigia in mano, è uscito dalla vostra casa per sempre, lasciandovi piccoli- tu cinque anni, tua sorella già dieci - con il compito di aiutare vostra madre. Ti guardi intorno e noti che son rimaste poche persone, ma poco importa perché tu sei lì per aspettare il tuo amico. Solo che... quanto ci mette ad arrivare? Greg non è mai stato il tipo di entrare a scuola in ritardo, soprattutto data la carica che vuole assolutamente e senza ripensamenti intraprendere: diventare poliziotto di New Scotland Yard. Poi, se mai ci riuscisse, diventare anche ispettore. Tu speri davvero con tutto il tuo cuore che i suoi sogni si realizzino perché è l'unica persona che conosci che si meriterebbe ogni cosa bella dalla vita.

 

Intravedi una macchina nera ed elegante svoltare l'angolo e capisci fin dal primo momento che non si tratta di Greg: primo, la sua famiglia una macchina come quella non potrebbe mai permettersela, neanche mettendo insieme gli stipendi dei suoi. Secondo: il tuo migliore amico non è mai stato uno snob, come sicuramente lo sono i proprietari del veicolo. O almeno è quello che presupponi. Sei curioso di scoprire chi si trova all'interno,  quando la macchina si ferma e un choiffeur scende dal posto del guidatore, fa il giro fino alla porta posteriore e apre quest'ultima. Non riesci a vedere perfettamente chi siano, ma riesci ad intravedere una folta chioma di riccioli neri e un'altra più rada, liscia e dai toni ramati. Uno dei due è più alto e più magro e la divisa che indossa cade perfettamente sul suo corpo, mentre l'altro, anch'esso alto, è più in forma e sembra più... sano. Sai che non è un pensiero normale,  ma quei due individui ti fanno venire la pelle d'oca anche a distanza.

 

"Ehyla Johnny, come mai ancora qui fuori?". Non l'hai nemmeno sentito arrivare, preso com'eri a fissare i due ragazzi, per questo sobbalzi spaventato quando senti la sua voce squillante nelle orecchie e un braccio che ti stritola attorno al collo.                            

 "Al diavolo Greg, mi ha fatto prendere un infarto!" gli urli contro, anche se non vorresti farlo, ma sei nervoso perché ti ha distratto da quello che stavi guardando prima.  

 "Ehy stai calmo Johnny, che ti prende?". Il suo tono tono è divertito, ma gli occhi nascondono una vena di preoccupazione. Perfetto. 

"Scusa... non volevo reagire così. Beh, ti stavo aspettando e comunque non chiamarmi più Johnny." lo rassicuri e lui ti sorride di rimando. Greg non è mai stato il tipo del prendersela troppo, anzi è sempre stato troppo buono e paziente con te e di questo gli sei infinitamente grato.

 

Perso com'eri nella vostra conversazione, non ti accorgi che i due ragazzi si sono fermati davanti al cancello, scrutandosi intorno come alla ricerca di qualche strano indizio che sfugge alla loro vista, finché il tuo sguardo non si possa su di loro e rimani a bocca aperta, come folgorato. Non hai mai visto tutta quella aristocrazia disegnata su dei tratti umani in modo così egocentrico e meraviglioso. Soprattutto il ragazzo, quello con i ricci neri che ricadono compostamente sulla sua fronte dalla pelle bianca, ha nei tratti prominenti dei zigomi e del naso qualcosa di mai visto in tutta la tua vita. Le sue sopracciglia folte ti nascondo parte di quegli occhi che non riesci a scorgere appieno, ma riesci a vedere il giusto per capire che sono azzurri, pur non sapendo ancora quante tonalità contengano. E vedi parte di quella bocca che sembra così... strana. Vorresti avvicinarti per vederlo meglio, ma ti vergogni immensamente e ti senti a disagio davanti a tutta quella autorità. Percepisci solo il tuo amico vicino a te che guarda nella tua stessa direzione,  prima che il tempo intorno a te si fermi nell'esatto momento in cui quelle due strane creature posano contemporaneamente il loro sguardo su di voi.

 

Non hai mai visto nulla di simile, e nel profondo della tua coscienza non vorresti mai averla vista. Non sai che cosa pensare davanti ai bellissimi occhi che ti scrutano quasi volessero entrarti dentro e mangiarti l'anima fino a ridurla una massa grondante di sangue; davanti alla sua bocca perfetta con l'arco di Cupido pronunciato che ti fa prosciugare tutti i rimasugli della tua saliva in gola. Non che tu sia mai stato attratto da un ragazzo, hai sempre preferito il sesso femminile, ma-Dio!-con quei occhi, quella pelle diafana,  quelle labbra e quei bellissimi riccioli, come si fa a restare aggrappati alle proprie vecchie convinzioni con così tanta facilità? Sei proprio messo male, ti dici, se uno sconosciuto che ha appena posato gli occhi su di te ti fa già questo effetto, sapendo che molto probabilmente lo rivedrai di nuovo in qualche corso in comune. Non riesci a indagare di più in quei occhi di cui non sei riuscito a carpire nulla se non fredda indifferenza, per totale volontà del proprietario, perché questi si distolgono nuovamente dai tuoi. Ti dispiace un po', ma pensi che avrai altro tempo per conoscere quel tizio particolare.

 

Quando il ragazzo bruno posa il suo sguardo altrove, il tuo incontra invece quello dell'altro che, a quanto pare, dev'essere suo fratello. Ma in quel preciso istante, capisci che non avresti mai voluto farlo. Ha alcuni tratti in comune con il fratello, come quell'aria da bel tenebroso, ma in tutto quello, nel suo mento alzato in posizione fiera e nella smorfia di fragile superiorità, c'è qualcosa che stona in modo evidente. Tu, John Hamish Watson, ne hai viste di cose nella tua vita. Hai visto tua sorella tornare ubriaca con la faccia livida di botte, l'hai sentita urlare contro di te non appena metteva piede in casa-quando non eri tu a doverla recuperare da qualche vicolo puzzolente di fumo e di piscio-, fino a che un qualche vicino non veniva a bussare alla vostra porta chiedendosi se era il caso di chiamare la polizia. Hai visto tuo padre dare una sberla forte al viso angelico di tua madre, prima di uscire dalle vostre vite definitivamente, e hai visto quest'ultima chiudersi per giorni interi nella sua camera, mentre tu, ancora bambino, ti accucciavi fuori dalla porta a pregarla di mangiare qualcosa, di non restare a digiuno, e singhiozzavi e piangevi e non c'era nessuno pronto ad accoglierti fra le sue braccia. Ne hai viste di cose, ma questa sofferenza viscerale ed eterna, radicata in profondità i  quei due occhi chiari, nascosta dietro a una patina di freddezza, questa, non l'hai mai vista. È ne hai improvvisamente terrore, perché tutto questo ti pare ad un certo punto semplicemente TROPPO.

 

Ti accorgi di essere rimasto a fissare un punto nel vuoto solo quando il tuo migliore amico ti riscuote e incomincia a parlarti. "Terra chiama Jooohn...pronto? Ou, sei ancora qui con me?!"     

 "S... Si" tossisci, "Ehm..."  

 "Andiamo John, non è il momento di pensare a fare il rubacuori, mi sa che sia meglio entrare prima che ci chiudano fuori." ti sussurra all'orecchio con voce divertita, mentre una mano ti accarezza leggermente la schiena, e quando ti volti verso di lui ti fa pure l'occhiolino. Lo ignori, così come ignori il suo viso teso, il sorriso forzato e il tremolio delle sue mani, mentre, tu con un solo pensiero in mente, vi avviate insieme dentro al college in mostruoso ritardo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatomia, un incontro poco piacevole per il buon John Watson e una scoperta scioccante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, sono arrivata al mio primo vero capitolo ahaha ( l'altro era il prologo). Beh, ci si vede alla fine :)

 

Anatomia. Sono le 11.10 e hai lezione di anatomia. È una delle tue materie preferite perché è parte essenziale per il tuo futuro lavoro e tu non vedi l'ora di imparare il massimo di questa materia. Sei impaziente di entrare nell'aula mentre attraversi, con il libro in mano e lo zaino in spalla, il corridoio che porta ad essa. Sai che potresti sembrare ridicolo, eccitato di scoprire nuove cose sull'anatomia a tal punto di camminare quasi saltellando come un bambino delle elementari, ma tu non vedi davvero l'ora di passare quest'ora. Il tuo migliore amico ha lezione di Diritto che tu, sinceramente, odi dal profondo del cuore. Odi tutte quelle norme e leggi e le fonti atto, fatto, esterne e interne e chi più ne ha più ne metta di cui non comprendi nulla e il bel 4 e mezzo che ti sei preso te lo dimostra più di tutti. Non ci vuoi comunque pensare perché tu di anatomia vai bene come di medicina e quasi quanto chimica e per te queste sono le materie più importanti di tutte.

 

Arrivi a lezione perfettamente puntuale, come tuo solito, e ti siedi al primo posto che trovi libero. L'interno dell'edificio è abbastanza spoglio ed essenziale e quest'aula non fa eccezione: due lavagne, un cestino, delle carte geografiche - ma cosa ci fanno lì?- e i banchi impregnati di quell'odore pungente di disinfettante. Per il momento studiate solo la teoria e tu vorresti già passare alla pratica, ma sei cosciente che è troppo presto anche per te. Inoltre il  professore che avete è lento e metodico nello spiegare e devi avere pazienza e tu sei proprio conosciuto per questa qualità. Certo, a volte ti fai prendere la mano e in quel momento non capisci più niente, però sei sempre stato un tipo paziente che cerca di ascoltare ogni volta che può gli altri.

 

Il prof è in ritardo quindi ne approfitti per ripassare le pagine che avevi per compito da studiare, mentre gli altri, quelli che sono già arrivati, parlano tra di loro o usano il loro telefono. Se ci fosse stato con te Greg sarebbe stato tutto molto più divertente, pensi, quando le parole si confondono tra loro davanti ai tuoi occhi stanchi e sbuffi annoiato perché tutta quella roba l'hai già studiata e ripetuta fino allo sfinimento.

 

Ti guardi intorno e noti una ragazzina minuta con i capelli legati in una coda che si tortura le unghie delle mani. Si nota che è molto ansiosa e ti scappa un sorriso dolce riconoscendo la solita Molly Hooper che ancora non si è abituata alla nuova scuola. È molto carina e quasi quasi ci proveresti con lei se il pensiero di quel ragazzo che hai visto solo una settimana prima non ti tormentasse ogni maledetta ora di ogni maledetto giorno. Non l'hai più visto da allora e ti senti ridicolo perché di sicuro sei l'unico che ci pensa. Nemmeno Greg ne ha più fatto parola, anche se hai il sospetto che qualcosa si agiti nella sua testa. Deve aver visto le stesse cose che hai visto tu, ne sei sicuro come sei sicuro che ti chiami John Watson e che hai sedici anni che lui ha provato le stesse sensazioni davanti a quei occhi. Come se non bastasse, ogni volta che ne accenni l'argomento, lui è sempre pronto a cambiarlo ed a parlare di altro. Comunque sia, ora c'è un'altra sorpresa che ti coglie alla sprovvista: Molly ha preso tutto il suo materiale per trasferirlo nel banco vicino a te. Non ti aspettavi una mossa simile, sei sincero.

 

"Posso sedermi qui?" ti chiede con voce timida, come se ce ne fosse bisogno dal momento che si è seduta. Non riesci comunque a reprimere un sorriso.

 

"Certo, tanto è libero. John Watson. " ti presenti, anche se molto probabilmente conosce già il tuo nome come tu conosci il suo.

 

"Molly Hooper." si presenta anche lei e con una mano si porta una ciocca di capelli dietro all'orecchio, imbarazzata.

 

Reputi che sia proprio adorabile e stai per cambiare idea sul provarci con lei quando vedi entrare dalla porta Mr. Morstant, il vicepreside nonché vostro professore di sostegno - a quanto pare quello di anatomia è assente - seguito direttamente dal ragazzo che non vedevi l'ora di rivedere. Sai che significa quando un alunno entra dopo il professore, soprattutto se quello di cui si parla è il vicepreside, e cioè che ha passato il tempo precedente nell'ufficio del preside per un qualche richiamo. E tutto questo ti incuriosisce ancora di più. Ha un'aria annoiata mentre si dirige nel banco della fila accanto a quello di Molly e si lascia cadere sulla sedia con un'eleganza innata. Ne sei attratto come una falena è attratta dalla luce di un lampione e come lei non faresti altro che girarci intorno fino a scoprirne ogni recondito segreto. Ma per ora vorresti almeno conoscerne il nome per poterlo associare al suo viso.

 

La lezione è iniziata da già dieci minuti abbondanti ma tu non stai ascoltando niente. Hai la testa affollata di pensieri e i rumori attorno a te non ti aiutano affatto a concentrarti. Molly accanto a te è silenziosa e non si muove quasi mai, se non per annotare appunti sul suo quaderno. Apprezzi molto il suo silenzio perché non è più quello imbarazzato che c'era prima e tu puoi anche non preoccuparti più, se non fosse per quei fari accesi puntati su di te. Anche quando non incontri gli occhi di Sherlock (hai scoperto il suo nome durante l'appello quando è stato chiamato e con voce strascicata aveva risposto con il solito "Presente."), gli senti puntati addosso a te e se non fosse così lontano gli chiederesti se per qualche caso hai qualcosa di strano in faccia. Non che ti dia fastidio, è solo che ti senti a disagio e non sai come comportarti davanti a lui, quindi te ne resti il più possibile fermo con gli occhi puntati sulla lavagna dove delle scritte sono comparse - quando? -magicamente.

 

"Watson! Mi saprebbe ripetere quello che stavo dicendo?!" ti riprende Mr. Morstant e tu vorresti scavarti una fossa, sprofondarci e risalire in superficie dall'altra parte della terra. Ti dai dello stupido negli istanti successivi perché è alquanto imbarazzante essere ripresi per aver guardato un po' troppo qualcun'altro.

 

"Ehm... No, mi dispiace, professore." balbetti imbarazzato.

 

"Fa che questo non accada mai più, o la prossima volta valuterò la sua risposta."

Annuisci e abbassi lo sguardo, ma riesci comunque a scorgere un piccolo ghigno bastardo sul viso di Sherlock Holmes.

 

                                       oOo

 

La campanella dell'intervallo è suonata da poco ma tu comunque te la prendi con calma nel riordinare le tue cose nello zaino. Sinceramente ti aspettavi che il bruno si sarebbe alzato e sarebbe sgusciato fuori alla velocità della luce e invece non è così. Riordina anch'egli con calma, come se nulla gli importasse, e forse è così, anche se però una certa urgenza si nota lo stesso nei suoi movimenti. Ti domandi che cos'abbia e questa volta non resisti ad avvicinarti a lui.

 

"Se sei venuto qua per opportunarmi con inutili domande o osservazioni su quanto il mio nome sia strano, allora puoi anche non scomodarti e andartene a fare quello che vuoi. Se invece sei venuto perché la tua indole da medico ti dice di fare amicizia anche con me, puoi pure andartene lo stesso.".

 

Ma come...? Non sai se chiederti come abbia fatto a capire le tue intenzioni, come faccia a parlare così veloce quasi senza respirare tra una parola e l'altra o come faccia ad avere una voce così calda e bassa per la sua giovane età. Ti trafigge con i suoi occhi come la punta di una spada e tu non sai più cosa dire e pensi solo che il tuo cervello sia regredito a quello di un infante.

 

"Stai pensando troppo e mi stai dando fastidio." continua quello senza la minima esitazione. Ma come si permette?

 

"Io non voglio nulla da te quindi... Oh ma perché ti sto ancora parlando?!" soffi tra i denti e sei pronto ad andartene, quando la sua voce avvolgente ti fa fermare di nuovo.

 

"Il dottorino si è offeso? Oh non preoccuparti, non è colpa mia se tu sei un idiota proprio come gli altri." ti scocca un'occhiata pungente e tu ti chiedi con che coraggio ti dice quelle cose quando tu potresti rompergli il naso con un pugno senza troppi ripensamenti (tranne, ovviamente, quella del rovinargli il suo splendido viso). Stringi forte i pugni e ricambi il suo sguardo sufficiente.

 

"Non so come tu faccia a essere così antipatico quando sei solo un... un ragazzino spocchioso e testardo, ecco cosa sei!"  stringi i denti così forte che ti fa male la mascella, ma ignori il tutto davanti alla sua risatina sarcastica. È un suono basso che sembra provenire dal profondo del suo stomaco e ti imponi con tutto te stesso di non rimanerne affascinato.

 

"Saró pure quello che tu dici, e non che la tua opinione mi interessi più di tanto, ma non sono io quello con problemi legati all'alcolizzazione della propria sorella e con sua madre, dottorino, quindi ora io me ne andrei." ti dice e se ne va dalla classe lasciandoti inebetito con le mani che ti prudono alla voglia di picchiarlo e con le sue ultime parole in testa. Come accidenti fa a sapere tutte queste cose su di te senza che tu gli abbia mai parlato e soltanto dopo averlo visto due volte? Che conosca la tua famiglia? No, sarebbe impossibile. E allora...? Vuoi assolutamente scoprirlo, nonostante tutto, quindi ti avvii verso l'uscita al suo seguito. Solo che una volta fuori, non riesci più a vederlo. L'hai perso nuovamente di vista.

                     

                                       oOo

 

"Tutto bene, John?"

Sono passati due giorni dall'ultima volta che hai visto Sherlock e ora ti trovi insieme al tuo migliore amico in mensa.

"Eh? Ah, sisi, sto bene." rispondi sovvrapensiero. Speri che Greg non se ne accorga. 

"Dai, John, sappiamo entrambi che non è così... Ultimamente sei... più distante del solito. Che cosa ti succede?". Speranza vana, a quanto pare. Sospiri e ti prendi l'attaccatura del naso tra indice e pollice.

"Greg, è solo un periodo..."

"Eh no eh caro mio, ora mi spieghi che cosa ti succede, altrimenti dovrò capirlo da solo e tu sai quanto posso essere insistente quando voglio!" ti interrompe febbrilmente e tu resti sorpreso da tutta quella veemenza, ma è anche vero che tu sai com'è fatto e quanto può essere testardo quando vuole.

"Ah okay okay... È solo che... Beh, ricordi i tue tizi che abbiamo visto il primo giorno, fuori dalla scuola?"

" Si..."

"Beh? Non hai nulla da dire? Insomma,  anche tu gli hai visti! È impossibile che tu non ci pensa!"

"John..."

"John un corno! Eddai, non puoi non esserne rimasto colpito!"

"In effetti erano dei tipi particolari e..."

"Io ci ho parlato!"

"Cosa?!" Sbotta il tuo amico e ti guarda come se sulla testa ti fossero spuntate due corna.

"Sì,  esatto, ho parlato con uno di quei due. Si chiama Sherlock Holmes e insomma, non immagini che sbruffone arrogante sia,  ma..."

"Aspetta, aspetta un attimo! Come mai tu ci hai parlato?" ti chiede sempre più interessato.

"A dire il vero è lui che ha parlato a me, ma comunque...  Oh Greg, non interrompermi di nuovo!" alzi una mano per zittirlo, "Lui ha capito che mia sorella beve e tutto il resto e... poi è corso via!! Non immagini quanto avrei voluto prenderlo a pugni." stringi di riflesso i pugni al ricordo di quello che avevi provato quando uno dei tuoi segreti ti veniva spiattellato in faccia. 

Greg si è zittito all'improvviso e ti domandi cosa abbia attirato la sua attenzione, quindi ti giri nella direzione del suo sguardo e ti ritrovi Sherlock Holmes e suo fratello seduti da soli nel tavolo dietro il vostro. Avvampi all'improvviso alla realizzazione che sicuramente avranno sentito tutta la vostra conversazione e l'angolo leggermente sollevato della bocca di Sherlock conferma ogni tuo dubbio.

"Oh, ciao.". Appena dopo aver pronunciato queste due paroline ti dai dello stupido infinite volte, perché quei due non sembrano gradire molto. Sherlock ha alzato un sopracciglio ridente di te, mentre il fratello si è limitato a guardarti senza nessuna emozione sul viso. Vuoto totale. Fa male solo a vederlo, quel vuoto. Ti giri nuovamente verso Greg e ti aggrappi a quello che è rimasto del tuo orgoglio frantumato in mille pezzi da due pezzi di iceberg. Letteralmente. 

                                       oOo

Quando finite di mangiare, vi avviate entrambi verso le aule per la vostra prossima lezione. Per tutta la durata del pranzo non avete più parlato di quello che è successo e avete finto entrambi che dietro a voi non ci fosse nessuno, continuando a parlare di quello che parlate sempre: calcio, ragazze, videogames e cose così. Quando siete usciti dalla mensa non avete più incrociato il vostro cammino con i fratelli Holmes, quindi,  dopo un breve saluto, anche le vostre vie si sono separate.

 

Provi un urgenza non ignorabile di andare in bagno e perciò ti avvii verso il bagno maschile più vicino. Quello che vedrai successivamente rimarrà impresso nella tua memoria per sempre. Sei davanti alla porta quando questa si spalanca all'improvviso e un trafelato Sherlock esce dal bagno, e tu noti immediatamente le sue pupille dilatate e una goccia di sangue che cerca di pulirsi dal naso. Rimani letteralmente a bocca aperta e per un singolo secondo una luce trapassa gli occhi di ghiaccio di Sherlock,  prima che questo si affretti a girarsi di spalle e correre via, ancora una volta senza che tu abbia potuto fermarlo in alcun modo. Entri di colpo in bagno e l'unica cosa che riesci a vedere è un'altra goccia di sangue - le altre sono state pulite, le macchie sul lavello sono abbastanza evidenti- e un po' di polvere bianca sparsa intorno ad esse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, *rullo di tamburi* un demone di Sherlock viene già a galla eheh *sorride perfida*. All'inizio avevo un'altra idea che la droga, ma non ero sicura di inserirla e quindi... Beh spero che vi sia piaciuto e che sia credibile, grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto :)♡  
> P.S. chi mai sarà la figlia di Mr. Morstant. ? Mah, mistero, chiamiamo Adam Kadmon e gli illuminati *ride alla sua battuta, si guarda attorno e vede che nessuno ride insieme a lei, smette di ridere*.  
> P.P.S. prossimo capitolo, prospettiva diversa! O almeno è quello che ho in mente... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "È solo che..." prendi un respiro profondo, "Tu non ti rendi conto di quanto la tua intelligenza sia speciale, unica e di quanto tu potresti fare con essa. Non ti rendi conto... Sei così intelligente, potresti essere qualunque cosa con il cervello che ti ritrovi, perché sei finito a rovinarti in questo modo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora non scrivo per scopo di lucro, i diritti non mi appartengono così come i personaggi che son prima di tutto di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e poi di Mark Gatiss (ancora buon compleanno anche se è già passato, ma chissene) e Steven Moffat. Mi inchino a loro per l'eternità.  
> Questo capitolo è decisamente più lungo degli altri e contiene anche un ricordo del nostro Johnny, quindi spero che abbiate la pazienza di leggerlo. In tal caso, alla fine del capitolo ho voluto precisare alcune cose, grazie a tutti :)

 I vostri sono corteggiamenti di sguardi che si cercano sempre: all'entrata di scuola, quando rimani sempre in disparte insieme a Greg che, hai scoperto da poco, guarda incuriosito e anche con un po' di timidezza Mycroft, il fratello di Sherlock (sei riuscito a scoprirne il nome sentendolo uscire dalla bocca di Sherlock, una volta in mensa); durante le lezioni quando i prof sono occupati a scarabocchiare alla lavagna e nell'intervallo, quando, spesso, vi ritrovate vicini involontariamente, ma senza il coraggio di iniziare una conversazione.

Ingaggiate una lotta silenziosa di sguardi che non ha mai un vincitore né un vinto, ma non per questo smettete di farlo. E tu vorresti tanto parlarci, soprattutto quando lo vedi girare l'angolo e allontanarsi dalla scuola per andare chissà dove, però una parte di te ha il terrore delle sue risposte-l'ultima volta non era andata  affatto bene- o di un suo rifiuto. Un giorno coglierai l'occasione è ti avvicinerai a lui, chiedendoli anche solo come sta, lo farai, questo ti ripeti ogni giorno di ogni settimana.

 

                                                oOo

 

A volte vi sfiorate e potrebbero sembrare casuali, questi sfioramenti, se non fosse che ogni volta che capita vi ci soffermate sopra anche solo due secondi in più, per percepire più a fondo quel contatto. Ignorate poi il brivido che vi percuote e fate sempre finta di nulla, perché darci importanza significherebbe doverci dare anche una spiegazione, e nessuno dei due sembra pronto per farlo.

Non l'hai più visto fare quello che ha fatto quel giorno in bagno, anche se sei sicuro che Sherlock continua lo stesso a farlo. Forse ha solo imparato che è meglio fare più attenzione a ciò che lo circonda e alle persone che potrebbero vederlo come l'hai visto tu. Forse ha capito che entrare in bagno in una scuola, nel bel mezzo dell'intervallo, per sniffare a forza della cocaina non è il massimo della privacy se non si vuole essere espulsi o essere rinchiusi in qualche cella.

 

                                                 oOo

 

È molto intelligente e di questo ne hai avuto la conferma ascoltando le sue interrogazioni-sembrava sempre che ne sapesse addirittura più del prof- e nei compiti in classe. Questo ti ha reso solo più curioso sulla sua persona e su come abbia fatto a scoprire quelle cose su di te.

Una delle cose che più ti da fastidio è il fatto che sia diventato presto popolare a scuola. Non nel senso che ora è pieno di amici, ma quando passa tutti ammirano la sua bellezza e lui inoltre sembra totalmente inconsapevole di ciò. E questo ti fa rodere perché non vorresti che tutta quella bellezza venisse sciupata dalle occhiate maliziose di quelle ragazze(compresa Molly (l'hai beccata più di una volta a guardarlo con aria sognante)) e di quei ragazzi-ebbene si, le hai notate anche tu-;vorresti essere l'unico a poterla vedere. Sai anche che questo è un pensiero egoista, ma non te ne potrebbe importare di meno. 

Lo vedi ancora in mensa, sempre insieme a suo fratello e a nessun altro. È strano perché potrebbe benissimo andarsi a sedere insieme ad altri, ma lui resta sempre lì accanto a suo fratello e mangiano in silenzio (anche se hai visto spesso Sherlock mettere parte della sua porzione di cibo nel piatto di Mycroft); non si guardano nemmeno, ma, nonostante il tavolo sia abbastanza grande, siedono lasciando che i loro gomiti si sfiorino.

Quasi sempre Sherlock si alza e se ne va e non ci sarebbe nulla di strano se dall'altra parte della stanza, ogni volta, non si alzasse qualcun'altro e uscisse anch'esso dalla mensa. Ma a te, John, non è ancora permesso domandare.

 

                                                   oOo

        

 

"Se proprio vuoi parlarmi e nasconderti allo stesso tempo almeno cerca di non fare rumore!" Sherlock parla mentre ti da le spalle, senza essersi girato nemmeno una volta verso di te.

È un giorno freddo e nebbioso e tu hai il naso tutto rosso da oramai venti minuti abbondanti. O almeno da quando hai deciso di seguire il minore degli Holmes.

"Non mi sto nascondendo e potresti fermarti o almeno rallentare?" 

Con uno sbuffo obbedisce e si rivela a te con il volto infossato in una sciarpa blu. Non l'avevi mai visto vestito così: capotto, guanti di pelle nera, pantaloni perfettamente aderenti - non ti ci soffermare con lo sguardo, John!- e stivaletti anch'essi neri.È ancora più bello del solito e tu resti ad osservarlo per una manciata di secondi finché non sbuffa di nuovo.

"Allora? Cosa vuoi? Non mi interessa la tua morale da crocerossina sul fatto che sono un drogato, di quello si preoccupa già mio fratello, quindi puoi anche... uhm... tornartene a scuola. Sei ancora in tempo."

Eh già,  perché tu hai avuto la geniale idea di seguirlo saltando la scuola. Beh, ti dici, avevi i tuoi validi motivi per farlo.

"Non voglio tornare a scuola e tanto meno non voglio dirti niente su... su quello che è successo." dici, ed in parte è la verità. Lui fa quel suo ghigno accennato e si avvicina a te, mostrandoti più da vicino i suoi occhi di ghiaccio. 

"E allora cosa vuoi, John?"  

È la prima volta che pronuncia il tuo nome e un brivido ti scende giù per la schiena a sentire quella meravigliosa voce formare perfettamente ogni lettera.

"È vero, volevo parlarti, ma per chiederti come accidenti fai a sapere che...che mia sorella..."

"Non lo sapevo, infatti. L'ho dedotto."

"Dedotto?" Alzi un sopracciglio scettico.

"Sì, John, l'ho dedotto. Come ho dedotto che avete problemi economici e, lasciamelo dire, i tuoi vestiti lo dimostrano perfettamente, che vuoi diventare medico e che ti servirebbe una borsa di studio per diventarlo in futuro e che faresti di tutto per ottenerla, che hai solo un amico perché hai dei seri problemi di fiducia, a proposito come fai a fidarti di uno che hai visto sniffare della cocaina? Potrei essere pericoloso." I suoi occhi si riducono a due fessure mentre ti dice tutto questo con la sua parlantina veloce e tu ne rimani nuovamente affascinato. 

"Io non mi fido di te, infatti. E comunque io non... non ho visto niente." Ti mordi la lingua subito dopo averlo detto.

"Ah no? Allora come mai mi hai seguito per tutta questa strada, hai tagliato per me e inoltre tutta questa vicinanza non ti da fastidio?". 

Solo in quell'istante ti accorgi che il suo cappotto tocca quasi del tutto il tuo giubbotto e il suo viso ti scruta da una distanza irrisoria. Deglutisci.

"E poi sappiamo benissimo entrambi che tu mi hai visto quel giorno." Continua senza allontanarsi. 

"Okay, può essere... Sisi, okay, è vero, ti ho visto, ma non voglio parlare di questo perché... Senti, è difficile parlarne." 

"Perché è difficile?" Sì avvicina ancora di più a te. Cazzo, questo non va bene, ti fa mandare in confusione. 

"Perché tanto tu non daresti retta a nessuno, quindi perché dovrei dirti che fa male e che non dovresti nemmeno toccarla quella roba, se tu non mi ascolteresti?." Sai che con questo hai deposto ogni tua arma e abbandonato ogni tua improbabile e futura battaglia. Sai che gli ha praticamente detto: "Scusa, ma la vita è tua, quindi fanne quel che cazzo vuoi, non mi riguarda.". E sai anche che non è giusto, che è troppo presto. Sherlock, davanti a te, si allontana bruscamente come se qualcuno avesse cercato di colpirlo in faccia e tu ti senti una merda ancor più di quanto non ti ci sia già sentito prima.

"Non mi hai ancora risposto. Le mie deduzioni erano giuste? Oh, ovviamente che lo erano, fa come se non te lo avessi chiesto." Cambia argomento e inizia a camminare nuovamente e tu devi affrettarti per stare dietro a quelle sue due lunghe gambe.

"E tu non mi hai ancora detto come fai a sapere tutto questo su di me." Riesci a raggiungerlo ma devi fare qualche sforzo per mantenere la sua stessa andatura. In quel momento senti di odiarlo dal profondo del tuo cuore perché appena gli sei fianco a fianco, lui aumenta ancora di più, se possibile, il passo, ben sapendo che tu hai le gambe molto più corte.

Come risposta ottieni soltanto una leggera risata e un'occhiata divertita.

"Ahhh, sei impossibile!" Questa volta tocca a te sbuffare, ma non ti arrendi a quell'inseguimento. Ti sembra tanto di essere il gatto che insegue il topo. Almeno fino a quando non si ferma all'improvviso e tu quasi cadi rovinosamente su di lui.

"Non hai mangiato."

"Cosa?"

"Tu, John, non hai mangiato. Il tuo stomaco ha brontolato esattamente" si guarda l'orologio con fare teatrale e tu roteii gli occhi davanti a quella bizzarra scena,"un minuto e trentasei secondi, quindi... Tu hai fame."

"Oh, che brillante deduzione, e con questo?" chiedi perplesso. 

"C'è un caffè a pochi metri da qua e se ci muoviamo potremo anche trovare un posto libero all'interno" e detto questo si volta e torna a camminare prestando poca attenzione al fatto che tu lo segua o meno perché, ne sei sicuro, avrà previsto anche questo.

Scuoti la testa con fare esasperato e ritorni a quella specie di inseguimento che inizia a piacerti forse un po' troppo.

 

                                                 oOo

 

Il caffè in cui sei stato portato da Sherlock è quasi completamente pieno di persone e non te ne stupisci perché 1) è mattina e 2) quel posto è davvero bello e l'atmosfera è serena e rilassante. Una cameriera è appena passata al vostro tavolo per portarvi le ordinazioni - tu un Earl Grey e un cornetto alla marmellata di albicocche e lui un caffè nero su cui ha affogato due bustine di zucchero-, quando ti decidi a rompere il silenzio.

"Allora..." inizi, ma Sherlock ti interrompe nuovamente.

"Vuoi sapere come ho fatto a dedurre quello che so su di te? Mi chiedevo quando me l'avresti chiesto."

Prende un sorso dalla sua tazza e poi torna a puntarti gli occhi addosso.

"È ovvio che tu voglia diventare un medico dalle lezioni che segui, già il fatto di aver condiviso la lezione di anatomia è una prova, se non fosse che ne sei affascinato e lo si può facilmente capire guardando tutti quei appunti che hai preso sul tuo quaderno; inoltre, quando ti ho chiamato "dottorino" non mi hai corretto, quindi mi sembra logico che tu voglia proprio fare quello nella tua vita. Come so che ti servirà una borsa di studio? Semplicemente da come vai vestito in giro. Quel maglione beige che indossi è orribile, ma è il tuo preferito ed è per questo continui ad usarlo nonostante sia sciupato e un po' sbiadito ai bordi delle maniche e del girocollo a causa dei continui lavaggi. E anche il resto dei tuoi vestiti sono stati indossati più e più volte perché a causa del lavoro di tua madre non te ne puoi permettere di nuovi. Hai una sorella alcolizzata e questo l'ho capito dal telefono che avevi in mano quel giorno a lezione. Tutte le volte che ho visto un telefono con quei graffi-dovuti alle mani tremolanti di chi beve troppo-vicino all'interruttore della carica, quello apparteneva a qualcuno con gli stessi problemi di tua sorella. È un regalo perché prima apparteneva a lei e ancora prima a Clara, il nome inciso sul retro, la sua evidente ex ragazza. È stata lei a lasciarla altrimenti non te lo avrebbe dato, e comunque un telefono nuovo di certo non te lo saresti potuto permettere. Come faccio a sapere che hai una sorella e non un fratello? Quando avevi il telefono in mano qualcuno ti aveva appena inviato un messaggio, ma non te ne eri accorto perché era silenzioso e perché eri impegnato a parlare con me, e il nome apparso sullo schermo era "Harriet", quindi dato che il tuo unico amico è il ragazzino che ho visto insieme a te fin dal primo giorno di scuola, non poteva che essere tua sorella.".

Rimani stordito davanti a tutte quelle parole sputate senza prendere nemmeno una volta fiato e cerchi di riordinarle nella tua testa per trovare il senso logico che le lega assieme. E quando riesci a comprendere il tutto pensi che sia semplicemente...

"Fantastico!" esclami senza riuscire a trattenerti.

"Davvero?" È stupito e senti un moto di orgoglio verso te stesso.

"Sì,  sì,  è stato... Incredibile, davvero straordinario."

"Non è cioè che la gente dice di solito."

Chissà perché non ne sei così stupito. 

"E cosa dice?"

"Levati dai piedi!"

A quel punto scoppiate entrambi a ridere ed è la prima volta che lo vedi farlo sinceramente, con la bocca che si allarga e mostra un po' dei suoi denti e il mento che gli si sdoppia. È uno spettacolo meraviglioso da vedere, ma come tutto è iniziato così tutto finisce e lui ritorna con la sua solita espressione neutra.

Ci dev'essere un mondo intero dietro a Sherlock da scoprire, e all'improvviso il pensiero di tutta quella intelligenza sprecata nella droga ti colpisce come una stilettata dritta nel cuore.

"Non pensarlo."

Ecco che torna a leggerti nel pensiero, ma cos'è, un alieno? Un robot?

"Non pensare a quello che ho fatto, non pensare a tutto quello che hai visto. Smettila di pensare a tutto questo, dannazione!, pensavo di essere stato chiaro sul fatto che non voglio parlarne."

"Ma..."

"Lo stavi pensando, smettila di cercare di negare davanti a me. Te lo si legge in faccia." Il tono della sua voce è diventata dura e fredda e tutto il calore che c'era prima intorno a voi è scomparso del tutto.

"È solo che..." prendi un respiro profondo, "Tu non ti rendi conto di quanto la tua intelligenza sia speciale, unica e di quanto tu potresti fare con essa. Non ti rendi conto... Sei così intelligente, potresti essere qualunque cosa con il cervello che ti ritrovi, perché sei finito a rovinarti in questo modo?"

Le tue parole provocano un effetto immediato in Sherlock: tutto il suo corpo si irrigidisce, le sue pupille si dilatano e la sua bocca si schiude in un'espressione inebetita. Non se lo aspettava. Nessuno deve mai averglielo detto, a quanto pare, nemmeno suo fratello.

Tu, John Watson, hai appena sorpreso per la seconda volta in un solo giorno Sherlock Holmes.

Senza che tu riesca a prevederlo, ti ritrovi con una mano di Sherlock che ti prende per il colletto delle camicia che hai sotto il maglione, e i suoi occhi febbrili puntati dentro i tuoi, così vicini che riesci a vedere le singole pagliuzze dorate e verdi che contornano le due pupille nere. Avrebbe rovesciato tutto il tuo tè se non fosse stato per i tuoi riflessi allenati.

"Ho. Detto. Che. Non. Ne. Voglio. Parlare. Ora, spiegami cosa di questo non ti è abbastanza chiaro?" ti soffia in faccia alito caldo e furioso e senti l'odore del caffè che ha bevuto e quello del fumo di sigaretta direttamente dalla sua bocca.

Ti basterebbe così poco per posare le tue labbra sottili su quelle di Sherlock, così poco. Il solo pensiero ti fa accelerare i battiti del cuore.

Deve aver capito di nuovo i tuoi pensieri perché avvicina ancora il viso al tuo e i vostri nasi si sfiorano. Non è ancora abbastanza, e ultimamente ti sembra che tutto non lo sia più. 

"Ti prego. Non ne voglio parlare, né ora né mai." ti parla quasi sulle tue labbra, ma è solo un attimo, prima che lasci la presa e si allontani da te velocemente, a indicare che il discorso è chiuso.

Tu sei ancora immerso nelle sensazioni che hai provato per formulare una risposta coerente. Anche se, a dire il vero, non hai nessuna intenzione di rispondergli o di riprendere in mano il discorso. L'antifona ti è arrivata alle orecchie chiara e forte, grazie tante.

Finite di bere in silenzio, lanciandovi occhiate furtive come due ragazzini che hanno appena confessato la propria cotta ( forse non è il momento più adatto per fare simili pensieri, lo ammetti), ma non osate fare altro.

        

                                                oOo

 

Dopo aver pagato uscite fuori all'aperto e trovi che quel silenzio teso sia arrivato al limite e non riesci più a sopportarlo, per cui ancora una volta sei tu a romperlo.

"Senti, mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Non chiederò più niente che ti possa dar fastidio, okay?"

"Okay." ti risponde in tono annoiato lui. Tipico, prima fa di tutto per farti capire che lui non aprirà bocca sull'argomento e quando tu lo accetti finge di non esserne più interessato.

"Bene, allora... cosa facciamo ora?"

"John." Ti ferma e ti guarda ora nervoso, torturandosi il labbro inferiore. Aspetti in silenzio che continui e per fortuna non devi farlo per molto.

"Io devo andare perché, vedi, avrei dovuto fare una cosa prima e se tu non mi avessi seguito a quest'ora l'avrei già fatta e adesso sono in ritardo. Senti, tutto... tutto questo è un'assoluta perdita di tempo." ti dice questo mentre indica voi due e quello che vi circonda, "È ridicolo persino per me!"

Non riesci a capire più nulla e se continua così mollerai tutto e lo lascerai lì, perché i suoi repentini cambiamenti d'umore sono decisamente esagerati.

"Che cosa sarebbe ridicolo? Diamine, non so cosa ti prenda. "

"Aaargh!" si passa nervosamente una mano nei capelli, "Io non ti avrei nemmeno invitato a prendere un caffè se tu non mi stessi sempre dietro! Non lo capisci?! Io non sono così, io... Io non sono gentile, io non ascolto gli altri e tanto meno non passo giornate in compagnia come tutti e nemmeno ti conosco, John! Non puoi pretendere da me qualcosa di più di questo. È tutto... tutto sbagliato."

Ti guarda colpevole e tu non sai più che cosa dire perché troppe emozioni si mescolano tra di loro: curiosità, paura, incomprensione e rabbia. Soprattutto rabbia.

"Vuoi per caso dire che ti ci abbia costretto io? No, perché in questo caso,non ho ancora capito come io l'abbia fatto. Credevo che ti fosse piaciuto..." rispondi risoluto,  trattenendo a stento un tono rabbioso.

A Sherlock scappa un verso insofferente e in te ritorna la vecchia voglia di prenderlo a pugni.

"Non ho detto che è colpa tua, sono io! Tu non capisci... A me fanno schifo queste convenzioni sociali, le odio! Quindi ora non chiedermi cose come quelle che avevi intenzioni di chiedermi!"

"E quali sarebbero?" chiedi incrociando le braccia al petto.

"Quello di uscire con me, passare del tempo insieme e tutte queste cose... Non so che impressione io ti abbia dato, ma non mi conosci. Io, le amicizie, le rovino."

È sincero da far male e sembra così indifeso contro il mondo e al tempo stesso così esperto. Sembra che abbia passato così tanto più di te, che non voglia più restare male e quindi rifiuta pure una vostra possibile amicizia. Ha detto che rovina le amicizie, ed è così sicuro di sé che ti chiedi chi possa aver ferito in modo irreparabile nel passato. Sai anche che, però, non hai nessun diritto a chiederli qualcosa e che tu non sei nessuno per lui, se non un ragazzino che gli corre dietro da giorni interi per vederlo e, possibilmente, parlarci. E ora che il tuo desiderio è stato realizzato, cosa puoi pretendere di più da lui? Sherlock non ti darà niente e questo ti è chiaro solo adesso.

"O-okay... Mi dispiace." dici e sei sincero perché ti dispiace davvero di vederlo così solo con sé stesso, senza nessun altro ad occuparsi di lui.

Vorresti avvicinarti e abbracciarlo e allo stesso tempo vorresti tirargli i capelli e urlargli contro che non è andata così male questa vostra uscita, che tu meriti la sua amicizia e che la questione della droga tu non la toccherai mai più,  per quanto ti faccia male sapere che tutto quello è reale, e che la smetta di comportarsi come una donna mestruata che non sa mai cosa vuole.

Vorresti fare tutto questo e anche di più,  ma ti limiti a fare un sorriso forzato sotto il suo sguardo attonito,  sorpreso della tua semplice e tranquilla reazione.

"Allora... allora ci vediamo"

Stai per andartene quando una sua mano ti ferma prendendoti il polso.

"Dammi il telefono."

"Perché?"

"Ho detto di darmelo, John, non farmi pregare."

Una cosa almeno quel giorno l'hai ottenuta: il suo numero di telefono salvato nella rubrica.

 

                                                  oOo

_È una di quelle giornate dove il sole illumina della sua luce ogni cosa e tutto va bene e sembra che sarà per sempre così._

_Tuo padre è al lavoro, tua sorella al piano di sopra ad ascoltare musica ad alto volume e tua madre è intenta a farsi una doccia. E tu hai davvero tanta tanta fame._

_Il vaso dei biscotti è appoggiato su un ripiano del mobile davanti a te e tu sei ancora troppo piccolo per riuscire a raggiungerlo alzandoti sulle punte dei piedi._

_Prendi una sedia e stai per salirci sopra quando due braccia magre ti prendono e ti sollevano fino a che non ti ritrovi il vaso davanti al viso._

_"Amore, se volevi mangiare potevi dirmelo." ti dice tua madre ed è semplicemente bellissima con solo il suo lungo accappatoio addosso e un asciugamano avvolto intorno ai suoi capelli biondi._

_"Amore? Che cos'è l'amore?" Chiedi perché hai già sentito molte volte quella parola ma non riesci ancora a comprenderne il suo completo significato._

_"Oh tesoro, l'amore è quello che provo per tuo padre " inizia e i suoi occhi brillano di luce propria, "Ed è quello che provo per te e Harriet."_

_"Ed è una cosa bella?"._

_Non riesci proprio a non sorridere di riflesso al sorriso sincero di tua madre._

_"È una cosa bellissima. Hai presente quando ti batte forte forte il cuore?"_

_"Sì. "_

_"Io lo provo sempre quando sono con voi."_

_Ti accarezza la testa con quello che ora sai è amore e ti dimentichi totalmente dei biscotti._

_"Ed è quello che prova anche papà?" chiedi._

_Sorride ancora, anche se ora il suo sorriso è un po' incrinato._

_"Certo tesoro, che domande." continua ad accarezzarti,  "Tuo padre ci ama molto tutti e tre." Ti bacia la guancia._

_"Perché dicono che l'amore faccia male?"_

_L'hai sentito dire da alcuni amici più grandi di te e non riesci a capire perché fa male se, come ha detto tua madre, è una cosa bellissima._

_"Non è vero John, non fa male. L'amore non **deve**_ far _male."_

_Alza il coperchio che chiudeva il vaso e tu riesci finalmente a mangiare._

_Alcune settimane più tardi tuo padre lascerà la soglia di casa per sempre e tua madre si rintanerà come un cucciolo ferito in camera sua a piangere tutte le sue lacrime._

_Tua sorella inizierà a bere e a portarsi a casa ogni ragazza disponibile, cambiandone sempre una in meno di una settimana._

_Tu dovrai occuparti di entrambe, ancora troppo piccolo, costretto a crescere troppo in fretta._

_Tua madre si sbagliava, John, e tu non sai ancora che cosa sia l'amore. Hai sedici anni - tra qualche mese diciasette- e non l'hai ancora provato. Sai solo che può rovinare le persone e ridurle a qualcosa di diverso, peggiore._

_Tutta la tua infanzia è stata una menzogna e quello a cui credevi si è rivelato l'esatto opposto.  Cos'è l'amore, John? A chi lo chiederai, ora? Lo saprai mai, che cos'è?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo solo dire che ho riflettuto un pochino e mi è venuto da pensare che inserire la droga già al secondo capitolo forse per alcuni era troppo affrettato. Io avevo già in mente di inserirla, l'ho scritto anche come avvertimento, solo che non sapevo quando. Ho pensato di metterla così al secondo capitolo non per bruciare le tappe, ma per un motivo e cioè la spiegazione ad alcuni comportamenti di Sherlock, come il fatto che sia lunatico all'inverosimile, quindi aspettatevi anche di peggio di questo capitolo. Non voglio, comunque, rifilare la parpadella di Sherlock drogato e di John che come perfetto principe azzurro arriva a salvarlo. No, non ho assolutamente questa intenzione. Poi, con l'ultima parte, in caso non si fosse capito, non avevo l'intenzione di scrivere che John è innamorato di Sherlock, infatti John si chiede che cos'è l'amore, dopo quel ricordo, e se lo chiede proprio perché non sa ancora cos'è. Bom, finish, penso di avervi annoiato a morte con questo monologo. Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia e che, come sempre, sia plausibile e non improbabile ahaha oh guys ho così tante idee in mente per questa storia!! Ci sentiamo al prossimo :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock" ripete, come se fosse un annuncio solenne, "Promettimi una cosa, ti prego. Ti chiedo solo questo, puoi farlo per me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh finalmente sono riuscita a pubblicare un nuovo capitolo!! Questi giorni sono stati pieni e non riuscivo nemmeno a scrivere una riga ahahah.  
> Come sempre i diritti non mi appartengono e nemmeno Benedict e Martin *piange disperata*, ecc, ecc....  
> P.S. si, forse durante la lettura avrete voglia di farmi a pezzi e occultare il mio cadavere, vi prego perdonatemi, ma ho l'animo angst. E questo non è niente eh. Buona lettura :)

  _"Quando la smetterai con quella_ merda?"

_"Oh, Mycroft, la smetterò quando tu la finirai di_   _chiedermelo."_

_"Mai."_

_"Esatto."_

 

                                                   oOo

 

Una striscia: non è ancora abbastanza.

Due strisce: non ancora.

Tre strisce: perché non senti niente?

Non ti basta più nulla, vuoi qualcosa di più forte. Qualcosa che ti lasci in bocca un sapore più piacevole e nel cuore un peso più facile da sopportare. Esiste, quel qualcosa? Vorresti tanto scoprirlo. Per ora aspetti che questa sostanza faccia effetto e ti porti tra le spire dell'incoscienza, verso l'unico Paradiso che conosci.

 

                                                      oOo

 

La villa dove abiti è situata appena fuori città. Ci sono stanze enormi, di quelle che quando ci entri dentro ti sembra di essere stato trasportato in un castello incantato, come quelli delle fiabe, per intenderci.

Uno dei tanti bagni, quello che è adiacente alla tua camera, ha una vasca e una doccia ed è fornito di ogni cosa immaginabile, e di uno specchio grande metà parete. Ed è in quello specchio che ti stai guardando, il tuo riflesso rotto da gocce di sangue che corrono in verticale e scendono fino a morire sul pavimento.

Hai rotto lo specchio con la tua mano, ora rossa e gocciolante, senza sapere nemmeno come. Hai ricordi confusi, tra cui la maggior parte riguarda una bustina di plastica, bianca all'interno, e senti il naso bruciare così come gli occhi.

La porta si spalanca all'improvviso e tuo fratello entra, avendo già capito cosa tu ci faccia rinchiuso lì dentro.

Qualsiasi persona si immaginerebbe a questo punto urla e pianti, recriminazioni vecchie di anni, da parte di un fratello. Ma quando si tratta di Mycroft, non ti puoi aspettare un qualsiasi fratello.

Ed infatti la sua prima reazione è guardarti con calma apparente, il viso una maschera di pietra che non tradisce alcune emozione. Ma tu sei in grado di leggere dietro la sua freddezza (inutile dire che, tra tutto, è la cosa che avete più in comune, se non l'unica.) e ci vedi tutta la disapprovazione e il disgusto che prova per sé stesso e per la sua incapacità di fermarti in questa lunga discesa una volta per tutte.

La sua seconda reazione è quella di avvicinarsi a te come se fossi un animale pronto a scappare al minimo pericolo. Ridicolo, tu non hai intenzione di farlo, non ne hai la forza dal momento che sanguini ancora e hai i vestiti strappati in più punti.

Si avvicina e, come avevi già previsto da quando aveva fatto il primo passo in quella stanza, ti tira uno schiaffo. Beh, chiamarlo schiaffo sarebbe eccessivo perché, per quanto tuo fratello ti odi, non ti farebbe mai del male e in questa occasione non è da meno. La guancia ti brucia appena e ti viene da ridere-lo faresti se avessi un po' di energia per usare anche uno solo dei tuoi muscoli facciali-,perché tutta questa messa in scena ti sta dando la nausea.

Ha abbassato gli occhi sulla tua mano e, senza che tu possa fermarlo, la prende tra le sue e la esamina con occhio critico. Ci sono diversi tagli: più piccoli sulle nocche e tra le dita, più grandi e profondi lungo il dorso. Il sangue è caldo e denso e continua a scorrere, impregnando le dita di Mycroft a cui sembra non importare.

Dio!, sembra così tanto un deejavu schifoso, dove però i protagonisti siete tu, ancora piccolo, e tuo fratello più grande e maturo di te. Tutti quei ricordi non fanno altro che aumentare la tua voglia di rimettere il poco cibo che hai mangiato - quando? Non ricordi nemmeno da quanto tempo ti trovi in quel bagno-.

Allontani la mano con un gesto stizzito, sebbene la sua pelle a contatto con la tua non ti dia fastidio, ma non riesci più a sopportare quelle immagini che ti si formano davanti agli occhi, involontariamente, e che fanno riemergere a galla segreti sepolti da anni. Comprendi che Mycroft ha capito la direzione che hanno preso i tuoi pensieri dal sospiro grave che emette.

"Dovresti disinfettare i tagli e poi fasciarla. Non servono i punti, per fortuna sono poco profondi. Adesso, per piacere, cambiati e ferma tutto questo sangue.". Il suo tono è calmo e piatto, tipico di chi contiene una tempesta di parole dentro e che si trattiene il giusto per non farla scoppiare. In passato ti sei divertito a vedere quel suo lato nascosto, ma ora non ne hai più voglia. Non vuoi più fargli questo.

"Lasciami in pace, _Myc,_ sono abbastanza grande per prendermi cura di me stesso."

Sai già di aver detto la stronzata più grande della tua vita senza vedere la sua faccia perplessa.

_"Sherly,_ ho le prove qui di fronte a me che dimostrano l'esatto contrario."

"Ti ho già detto di non darmi ordini. Preoccuparsi non è un vantaggio, ricordi? È il tuo moto preferito."

Sospira. Di nuovo. "Sì, e tu sei proprio quello che mi ricorda ogni giorno che ho ragione. Non è un vantaggio, no."

Ti volti verso di lui e hai quasi un capogiro, quindi ti aggrappi al bordo del lavandino per non cadere, e quando sei sicuro di essere stabile, lo guardi in viso. Non è triste, è vero, ma quella patina di delusione c'è sempre ed aleggia tra di voi, senza accennare ad andarsene. E tutta questa delusione e amarezza reciproca vi porta a non fidarvi di nessuno, nemmeno di voi stessi. 

Le cose potrebbero andare diversamente? Tu questo non lo sai e non farai nulla per cambiare quello che vi lega. Non ne hai né la forza né la volontà sufficiente e sei semplicemente troppo stanco e vuoi sdraiarti e chi se ne frega della mano ferita e di Mycroft e del mondo intero.

"Potresti andartene ora? Hai visto, sto bene, non hai nulla di cui... _preoccuparti._ Ora lasciami dormire in pace." e detto questo ti dirigi verso la tua camera, superando Mycroft che non fa nulla per fermarti. Ha rinunciato anche a quello, lo sai.

Dopo un po' la porta si richiude dietro alla schiena morbida di tuo fratello e tu puoi finalmente chiudere gli occhi.

 

                                                   oOo

 

_Il giardino della villa Holmes è stato appena tagliato e sgombrato dalle erbacce. Ora è una distesa di fiori bianchi- principalmente margherite- e tu sei sdraiato a guardare le nuvole respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria pulita intrisa dell'odore di erba bagnata di rugiada._

_Hai quasi sei anni e di solito passi il tempo in giardino quando vuoi catturare nuovi insetti a te ancora sconosciuti, per poi salire nella vostra bellissima biblioteca e cercare tra tutti quei libri la specie a cui appartengono. Di solito non perdi tempo a guardare le nuvole perché, tu sei diverso dagli altri e il tuo cervello ti dice che tutto quello è noioso e inutile._

_Eppure ti piace stare sdraiato lì, senza alcun problema a cui pensare come è giusto che sia per ogni bambino della tua età. E poi Readbeard, il tuo cane (l'hai chiamato così in onore di Barbarossa perché tu da grande vuoi fare il pirata e diventerai anche il migliore di tutti) sembra apprezzare molto: appena avevi aperto il portone di casa, lui non aveva fatto altro che scorrazzare ed abbaiare contro un qualche uccello o chissà che cosa (non hai voglia di controllare: stai troppo bene così come sei.)_

_Vuoi molto bene a Readbeard, sebbene sia tuo da pochi mesi, ma insomma, come si dice?, ah si, è stato amore a prima vista. Quando avevi cercato di prenderlo in braccio, all'inizio, la prima reazione di quel delizioso cucciolo di Cocker Spaniel Inglese era stata quella di ritirarsi spaventato in sé stesso, come una palla di pelo, e aveva tirato fuori i piccoli dentini, e tu ti eri visto in lui: diffidente e aggressivo per difendersi dagli altri. Entrambi troppo piccoli anche solo per pensare di fare del male a qualcuno. Così ti eri avvicinato e avevi tentato un piccolo approccio e lui, più tranquillo, si era lasciato accarezzare sulla testa e dietro alle orecchie (così quella volta hai scoperto che sono i suoi punti preferiti per le coccole e i gratini ), e aveva capito che di te ci si poteva fidare._

_Pensi tutt'ora che, tra tutti, l'unico di cui ti puoi fidare e l'unico che si fida di te sia Readbeard._

_Mentre rimugini in questi pensieri non ti accorgi della figura che si è stesa accanto a te, silenziosa come solo un Holmes sa essere._

_"Come mai così tranquillo?" la sua voce è limpida e anche a distanza di anni te la ricordi bene come allora. È sereno e in pace con il mondo, tutti lo siete, e tutti voi nascondete qualcosa di più grande. Qualcosa che non riesci ancora a capire._

_"Cosa vuoi, Arthur?" chiedi con la tua voce già scocciata, anche se sei sicuro che lui non ci cascherà nemmeno una volta._

_"Niente, Sherly, non voglio niente. Volevo solo sapere come sta il mio piccolo rompiscatole."_

_"Non chiamarmi più Sherly!" protesti con tono capriccioso e il tuo solito broncio sulle labbra._

_È così bella la sua risata, più bella di tutti quei fiori e del vento e del giardino e di ogni altra cosa è, diamine!, eri troppo piccolo per sapere che in futuro l'avresti sentita solo più pochissime volte._

_"Eddai, è così adorabile. Sherly, Sherly, Sherlyyyy! " ti sussurra all'orecchio questa litania mentre inizia a farti il solletico e tu ti dimeni, ridendo come un cretino sotto le sue mani grandi e premurose._

_Solo lui è in grado di farti sentire normale e amato. Beh, escluso Readbeard, ovviamente. Ma mentre Mycroft è occupato a studiare e a stare ore intere- quando ne ha la possibilità - con vostro padre per imparare nuove cose su quella che chiamano politica (e che secondo te è la cosa più noiosa che l'uomo potesse mai creare), tuo fratello Arthur è l'unico che si preoccupa per te._

_È strano perché anche lui passa quasi tutto il suo tempo con vostro padre e Mycroft, infatti tu sei sempre quello che resta in disparte ad osservare quanto sono attaccati e amici e tutte quelle cose lì._

_Ti considerano troppo piccolo per ascoltare tutti i loro stupidi discorsi di uomini grandi e allora ti isoli da tutti e tutto- anche da tua madre Violet che è sempre assente e a volte non ti ricordi nemmeno che vestiti ama indossare o quale profumo usi, tu che queste cose le hai imparate a dedurle e a classificarle in una persona -, e l'unico che se n'è accorge è prontamente Arthur._

_Arthur che è il più grande di voi te e che è praticamente il migliore amico di Mycroft. Vivono in simbiosi, oseresti dire, ma non ti importa perché non hai mai visto tuo fratello così affezionato ad un'altra persona, nemmeno a te._

_Quando finalmente riesci a smettere di ridere noti che tuo fratello-quello che ora riserva tutte le sue attenzioni a te- sta guardando il cielo come facevi tu prima, e che il suo viso è diventato teso._

_"Sai," inizia e tu vorresti già tapparti le orecchie per non ascoltare più qualunque cosa abbia da dirti, "Io da piccolo ero esattamente come te, così chiuso e senza nessuna preoccupazione al mondo. Credevo di essere invincibile e di poter fare tutto quello che volevo fare, ma non hai idea di quanto mi sbagliassi!" si gira verso di te e punta i suoi occhi dritti nei tuoi, trasparenti come sono alla luce che ora riscalda il suo viso, "Sarebbe così bello poter ritornare indietro e cambiare tutte le cose sbagliate, ma non possiamo. Nessuno può, nemmeno noi, perciò Sherlock..."_

_Una folata di vento piacevole ti sferza i riccioli neri e fa lo stesso con quelli di Arthur, più chiari dei tuoi con quei ipnotici riflessi ramati, e sei terrorizzato davanti a quei occhi saggi e seri che ricambiano il tuo sguardo._

_"Sherlock" ripete, come se fosse un annuncio solenne, "Promettimi una cosa, ti prego. Ti chiedo solo questo, puoi farlo per me?"_

_"Sì..." rispondi incerto, ma il suo sorriso calmo riesce in qualche modo a tranquillizzarti._

_"Promettimi che non avrai fretta di crescere come ne ho avuta io, e promettimi anche che starai insieme a Mycroft qualunque cosa succeda."_

_Non sai perché è così deciso a farti fare questa promessa è soprattutto non sai cosa c'entra Mycroft e cosa debba succedere in futuro._ Forse _dovresti fare qualche domanda, ma il suo viso ti fa capire che ha finito con le spiegazioni e che non ti dirà neanche una parola di_ _più. Quindi, l'unica cosa che ti rimane da fare è promettere._

_"Te l'ho prometto."dici e il suo sorriso è il migliore regalo che ti potesse dare per questa assurda promessa._

_Magari più avanti capirai cosa volesse dire, ma per ora preferisci restare a guardare con il naso all'aria insieme a lui, senza farti troppe scomode domande a cui non sapresti dare una risposta.Tu odi non capire._

_Una cosa però avresti dovuto saperla, Sherlock: se c'è una cosa che non sai fare è quella di mantenere le promesse._

 

oOo

 

Il suono che ti risveglia da quel sonno tormentato è quella della suoneria (per la precisione quella dei messaggi in arrivo) del telefono che avevi dimenticato acceso sul comodino accanto al tuo letto. 

I vestiti si sono appiccicati dal sudore alla tua pelle e il sangue ormai coagulazione ricopre tutta la tua mano e anche le coperte, e ti viene un conato di vomito all'odore che aleggia nella stanza. E poi ti senti ancora uno schifo e di rispondere al telefono proprio non ne hai voglia.

Ma se fosse importante? È solo un messaggio, non ti farà perdere più del tempo necessario. 

Con un po' di fatica riesci a tirarti su a sedere sul bordo del letto e prendi in telefono in mano. Chi sarà? Guardi il mittente: John Watson.

**Ehy, ciao... Sono John :)**

Oh Dio, è la cosa più imbarazzante che tu abbia mai letto in tutta la tua vita. È logico che sia John, hai il suo numero salvato! Te lo immagini anche mentre fissa il telefono ansioso della risposta che riceverà e con il terrore di aver sbagliato a inviartelo. E quella faccina? È disgustosa! Premi forte la tastiera touch quando rispondi:

**E io sono Sherlock Holmes! Lo so chi sei, John. - SH**

**E non mettere più quello stupido smile se non vuoi che mi venga un attacco iperglicemico. -SH**

Forse hai esagerato, ma non hai voglia di pensarci perché, nonostante la dormita che ti sei fatto, ti senti ancora uno schifo. 

Dopotutto, passati due minuti, ricevi una risposta. 

**Scusa... Non volevo disturbarti.**

Ma perché è così difficile capirti? Sbuffi e ti prepari ad inviare un nuovo messaggio.

**Non preoccuparti, non mi hai disturbato. Non sto facendo nulla. -SH**

**Ah okay... Beh, come stai?**

**Sto bene, grazie per l'interessamento. Tu come stai, John?. -SH**

**Sinceramente? Non lo so come sto. E non mi interessa saperlo in questo momento.**

**Uhm, perché?. -SH**

**Sono seduto su una panchina nel parco vicino a scuola.**

**E...? -SH**

**Vorrei che venissi qua e ti sedessi vicino a me.**

Va bene, ti dici, questo batticuore che ti ha preso è perfettamente normale. Insomma, John è una persona comune e le persone come lui ti sorprendono per come riescano a essere così. Punto.

Rifletti sulla sua risposta e getti un'occhiata allo stato pietoso che sei e pensi che una passeggiata ti farebbe solo bene. E poi John non ti sta antipatico come tutto il resto della scuola. Anzi, ad essere sinceri, come il resto dell'umanità.  Comunque, non resisti alla tentazione di stuzzicarlo un po'.

**E cosa ci potrei trovare di interessante nello  stare in un parco? -SH**

**Potresti guardare il cielo con me.**

**Che cosa assurda e romantica. Come ti vengono in mente certe idee, John? Se volevi un appuntamento bastava dirlo. -SH**

**Stai zitto!**

**Non sto parlando, infatti. -SH**

**Non dirmi che non ti  piace il cielo. Sono certo che anche tu da bambino abbia giocato al gioco delle nuvole.**

Oh, si che l'hai fatto. E allora ti piaceva molto anche il cielo. Ora sei troppo grande per giocarci, ma rispondi ugualmente a John.

**Dammi mezz'ora e sono lì. -SH**

 

         oOo

 

_"Quella nuvola lì, Sherlock, cosa ti sembra?"_

_"Mh, a me sembra uno scarafaggio."_

_"No, secondo me è una pecora."_

_"Le pecore sono noiose."_

_" Andiamo Sherly, è solo un gioco." ride, "Per te è tutto noioso."_

_"Pfff. "_

                                                            

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avete ancora voglia di uccidermi? Beh presumo di sì quindi...Ecco... Io avrei una cosa da fare eh! *scappa sul primo aereo libero che trova, sparisce per sempre e nessuno sa più che fine ha fatto.*  
> Sigh, è che ecco... Io dovevo capite? Io adoro scrivere questi ricordi e dovevo metterci Readbeard perché Sherlock con un cagnolino e la sua aspirazione di fare il pirata da grande è semplicemente asdfghjkl ♡.♡  
> Ma scrivere la parte di Arthur (più avanti avrete il suo nome completo e capirete una cosa, ma per ora non posso dire niente eheh) è stata.. Straziante. Già dal fatto che ero indecisa se mettere Charles o Thomas (in onore di Tom Hiddleston, non vi dico quanto lo ami, è un segreto u.u), quando mi sono messa a scrivere questi ricordi pensando a quelli che avrei scritto nei prossimi capitoli, mi è venuto il groppone e avevo voglia di cancellare tutto e farla diventare una storia felice. Ma soprattutto, immaginatevi me a scrivere questo mentre ascolto i Coldplay!! Mai più T.T  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto come gli altri capitoli e che non mi vogliate mandare al rogo ahaha  
> Un bacio ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ho poco da dire tranne che era da tanto che volevo scrivere una Teen perché le adoro ed è anche la mia prima ff a più capitoli ^^  
> Questo è un po' corto, ma è solo l'introduzione agli eventi successivi e non so quanto ci metterò a pubblicare quello nuovo, forse domani o dopodomani. Volevo specificare che la sofferenza di Mycroft a cui ho accennato è messa appositamente e in futuro capirete il perché, quindi chiedo scusa se vi sembrerà molto OOC. Grazie a chi è riuscito a leggerla fino alla fine e spero che vi abbia almeno incuriosito un po' e chiedo scusa per eventuali errori :')


End file.
